B.G. Thomas Wikia
Welcome! Hello All! I’m BG Thomas, feel free to call me Ben! Welcome to my Wiki to the BG Thomas Universe...my Fictionary you might say. Here you will be able to find refrences to all my stories as well as entries on just about anything you can think of. Characters, places and things. It will eventually include every refrence to a character, which stories they've appeared in, where they live, what kind of car they drive, you name it. Work has barely begun on this huge project, but it is going to be awesome when it is done.Special thanks to Noah Willoughby who is the workaholic on this thing and who pretty much created it from the dream I presented to him. And anyone who wants to help as far as putting together entries and such, you are more than welcome! What I am really needing is people who will read one of my books and write extensive notes. I want every single character, no matter how small a part they might play (even those not named) written down. What they do, for instance if they go to a store or have a favorite group, or food or place they like to go. I need every single location. If there are street names, write them down. Authors mentioned, write them down! As a lot of people have figured out, I plant the seeds for other stories in every book or story I write. A character who owns a restaurant might be the star of a future book. A news story on TV might be a soon to be released book! My Universe got a bit out of control and I have trouble keeping it straight. So this is to help me and also be a guide to readers who want to make sure they've caught ever appearance of a character that they like! Just make sure you contact me FIRST so that you don't repeat work already done. AND! Anyone who does a book and I can use what they did will get a free book in return! A little about myself: I live in Kansas City (where most of my stories take place) with my husband of over a fifteen years (three legally!) and our fabulous little dogs Sarah Jane and Oliver. I see my wonderful daughter just often enough to miss her when she isn’t there! I have a romantic soul and I am extraordinarily lucky to have many friends. I love romance, science fiction & fantasy, horror and more, and I’ve gone to literature and media conventions my entire adult life, and been lucky enough to meet many of my favorite writers. I’m a “Trek” and Joss Whedon fan from way back as well. I have written all my life, it is where I find my joy. In the 90’s, I wrote for gay magazines, but stopped because they wanted me to cut out story and romance, and write only sex. That might have been fun for a story or two, but I got bored. Who cares what the guys are doing in bed if we don't care about them as people? A love scene is only as sexy or beautiful and the guys are people we care about. At least that's how I feel and is a hallmark of what I write about. Through a few friends I discovered the growing market of M/M Romance and was thrilled beyond words. FINALLY, a way to write the stories I always wanted to write. Adventure, romantic comedy, science fiction, and more, but with gay characters. And it was a genre where readers wanted to get to know the characters! They wanted to watch the characters fall in love! Plot and sex! HURRAY! I very much believe in “The Law of Attraction” and that “thoughts become things.”. A lot started happening all at once for me! I heard the words, “Leap, and the net will appear,” and something re-kindled inside. I sent out a story and was thrilled when it was almost immediately accepted. I believe that we are divine expressions of the Universe, each and everyone. “It is never too late! Pursue your dreams! They will come true!” Namasté, BG Thomas Category:Browse